Reaper Pirates
The''' Reaper Pirates''' are a Pirate Crew in the New World led by Umori Kenshiro. Overview The Reaper Pirates were formed just a few days after Kenshiro left the Marines. Currently, the crew is composed of sixteen members, and has a powerful ally in the Wung Family, being Kenshiro one of its founders and main contributor. Each member of the crew is incredibly powerful on its own, being capable of leading their own crews in the New World. Jolly Roger Crew Members Crew Strength While still a new pirate crew, they are considered to be immensely strong. Before joining the crew, aside from Nano and Kenshiro, each of the rest of the crew members arrived at New World locations by themselves. Individually, they are very powerful fighters, each using a unique fighting style and martial art. The captain of the crew, is considered a monster and by far the most dangerous of the crew. Not only is he a former scientist and CP9 agent, he sparred constantly with marines of the rank of Commodore and higher during his years at HQ, and he wields an extremely powerful arsenal of martial and swordsmanship skills. Along with his ruthlessness and genius level intellect, he is definitely a force to be reckoned with. Not too far behind in terms of strength, the first mate, Nano, keeps the rowdy crew in order, which speak volumes of her strength. The mere fact that she's a samurai from Wanokuni should be evidence enough of her strength, being a country famous for its powerful warriors. The crew members themselves were all so confident in their own abilities, that they traveled all the way to the New World by themselves, and aimed to continue improving and travelling on their own if not for their meetings with Kenshiro. Some of them were even confident enough that they had participated in a few matches in the Dressrosa Coliseum, aiming to defeat the current Champion. At least five of the current members are able to use Haki, some better than others. All of them being martial artists, they spar constantly with each other and train to improve their strength, in order to meet their captain's expectations. The crew also likes to have arm wrestling competitions, which they use to gauge each member’s physical strength. They also have strong ties with the Wung Family, being Kenshiro one of the founding members, and because of this, they're also connected with several underground organizations and illegal trades. Recruitment All of the members of the crew decided to join and follow Kenshiro after he proved his strength to each one. He sparred with every member before they joined, and they decided to follow him not only because of his strength, but because they saw in him a very ambitious man, just like themselves. They knew that following a strong and ambitious person would motivate them to become even stronger and will also be the best bet for them to achieve their goals. Organization The crew members are considered equal, with the exception of the vice captain and the captain. The crew may be divided in groups to fulfill certain roles. For example, Nano and Liam Grim may be sent whenever they need to gather information, acting as spies or assassins. Ships The crew currently sails in an advanced ship crafted in Veno works. Trivia Category:Pirate Crews Category:Pirates Category:Ripcordkill345 Category:Mirajstrauss Category:Ildernas Category:Shouri01